A Scarlet Ribbon of Love
by Blackstar Dragonlover
Summary: Another Romeo & Juliet themed Dramione, a fast paced love story, AU No magic, 16th century, minor character deaths. This is a very old story I made long ago as an assignment script and turned into a story. I know it may not be exact but please accept the work I created. There is no sequel coming.
1. Act I

**Okay, this is a very old story I wrote up for a class assignment once and it needed plenty of revising so it could be posted. Now originally I wasn't planning on posting this, but I decided to give it a try and post it up. If it's cringe worthy, I know, I tried my hardest to make it likable.**

 **Now, there will be no sequel, I do not plan on writing for this fandom after this story and if I did revise or have plans for more revolving around the fic, it would be in the very distant future when I finish up all my other unfinished/unwritten/requested fic stories. This is the final verdict on that subject.**

 **I like to thank my friends, beta(s), and supporters for helping me with my story. Ya'll are wonderful and I thank you very much for helping me.**

 **Now enjoy reading, if you can.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

PLEASE NOTE: Some of the characters may be a little OC due to being rusty and I tried as best as I could to write them in character. I'm sorry if it's not exact, but it was the best I could do in the time given. So please do not fault me for that. Also, everything is written as close as it could be in the Elizabethan era of England, just like the original Shakespearean romantic play but no tragedy. There is NO MAGIC in this so it's not full of wizards and witches, just humans, so it is an AU. Minor character deaths are advised.

...

 **Act I** :

Once a long time ago, there was a large nation that held seven different kingdoms within. Four of the kingdoms were surrounded by ocean so they were in charge of the port systems and with treaties; they shared their ports with the neighboring kingdoms. The remaining three have to share the port systems but they have a prosper of land and rich harvests. In the west ports is a kingdom of *Slyzarins, ruled by the prosperous and wealthy Malfoys and beside them in the kingdom of *Leoricdor of beauty and entertainment lived the Potters. The two kingdoms were rivals and conflicts of minor degree would appear between the two from time to time in the streets of each town. Due to this, it became a common occurrence for the streets of the two kingdoms. Tonight however, a certain prince and his two companions decide to risk party crashing one of the Potter's balls, thus a love story would begin.

Just outside the Potter's palace were three strangers lingering about named Theo, Blaise, and Draco Malfoy. The three snuck into the kingdom just to have a little fun as the night at the Malfoy's were dull.

"Hey, don't worry so much over Pansy, Drac. You might find the party fun and maybe find a new girl to woe." Theo said, trying to cheer up his lovesick Prince.

"Hush, Theo." The prince told him. "You want us to get caught?" He hissed to his friend.

Theo looked around before replying, "Oh but I wasn't that loud was I? Yet we're miles away from any guards, it's probably not a problem."

"Yes well if they put spies out to warn of intruders or party crashers. I don't want to get caught and face a sword through the gut."

The third companion, a dark and tall figure on the boy agrees with the prince. "Draco's right Theo. Don't worry, just to be on the safe side I'll throw Theo out as our shield so we can run away fast." Blaise commented jokingly.

"Hey!" Theo exclaimed. Draco and Blaise shushed him, Theo shrugged. "Just because there are spies out, I'm not running, I can just hide out in the shadows until they're gone.."

"If they were to spot you and go and tell Lord Potter and decide to hang you, would you run?" Blaise asked the other boy.

Theo scoffed, "Potter is as slow as the process of pottery. But yes, you do have a point."

Draco sighed, 'At least that's over.' He thought to himself. "Alright so now can we go? This was your idea Blaise, it better be worth it."

"I agree."

Blaise scowled at his companion. "You agree with him an awful lot Theo."

"I do not. I agree with you when talking about politics and during our leisurely breaks. I only agree with him courtly. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do at home." Theo replies with a hint of bleakness.

"Whatever." The trio head inside through the gardens. They were lucky enough to get in without being recognized. Once inside, they looked around at the guests dancing, talking, eating and drinking without a care in the world. A high class ball deserving of high class guests.

"Looks like the Potters aren't here yet. That's good, we can get some fun in before they do." Theo notes while looking around for the noble family. Blaise agrees before he spotted someone he recognized. Out to the far corner of the room, conversing with some noble ladies was Pansy. Knowing she was his prince's love interest yet she had turned him down many times, he decided it was best to ignore her and lead Draco away towards the bar.

Blaise remembers back to when Pansy used to come over and play with the three boys often when they were kids. She was always seen running after the prince happily. Then as the four of them grew older, she started becoming distant to her best friends. To be honest, he remembered Draco not being particularly fond of Pansy at first. But as he grew up, he became concerned for his friend's well-being and the way she would avoid him at any cost. So the trio wanted to know why she was acting the way she did, thus they cornered her in the Malfoy's gardens, a place they always used to play in.

After much coaxing from Theo, Pansy broke out into tears as she told them her story. She said that her family wasn't being nice to her anymore. Her father was abusive and using her feminine charms and body to pay off debts the family owed. She was trying to keep it hidden as her reputation as a wealthy woman would be over if the rest of the kingdom knew. After she finished, she sat down on the grass and cried, Draco soon felt sorry for his friend and tried to convince her to be his. She never responded right away, instead she declared to swear off men for a long while and live the life of a single young woman. Or maybe become a nun. Yet the prince tried again but she refused and turned him down. Blaise sighed, if only Pansy was still the innocent girl she once was, he'd take her instead. But that was only in the past, for now he focused on helping his prince keep his mind occupied. "Come, we can get some drinks first. It was pretty hot during our trip so the cool drink could do us some good."

Draco declines. "No thanks, I'm not thirsty at the moment. I want to see if I can find somewhere to rest for a while." He leaves the hall before allowing his friends to ask what was wrong. He had seen Pansy in the hall too and wanted to go hide. The pain of rejection still lingered heavily over his heart. He rushed off to find a room and opened the nearest door.

…

A little before the boys came to the party, Lord Potter was outside the banquet hall talking with his daughter. "Now Hermione, I know you are young and very smart for your age but, when you talk about your future with some unknown knight in shiny armor or some prince from another kingdom, you barely know any of them. Plus you are too young to marry." He told his daughter.

"But I'm sixteen father. Other girls my age are already married and I want someone to love too. Someone who can be both my best friend and protector yet gentle and love me for me, not for my title as a princess." Hermione insisted, reminding her father of the society norms.

"I know yet I still fear, my dear, that you are too young and naive to marry. You have yet to learn the properness of a young woman your age."

Hermione looks down, "I know father, I'm sorry. But can't you at least hear my plea?" The young girl asks, asserting her wish.

Lord Potter sighed before putting a hand on her head in comfort. "Just wait a little longer. We'll find someone to suit you and our kingdom well."

"Alright, but I can dream at least, can't I?" She looks up at her father.

"Just as long as you don't go too far in your dreams. Okay sweet?"

"Of course father."

The king smiles at his daughter. "That's my girl. Now run along and have a great time!" He leaves to join his wife in the hall with the guests. Hermione just stays behind to think about what she'll do next. 'Well, I'm not going to the hall. I can't dance, I fail every dance lessons. I can't sing, I'm too poor at it. Finally I don't like showing off like my mother tells me to do.' She thinks before having an idea. 'I know. I'll head toward the drawing room to think for a while or read.' She turns around and heads to the drawing room, not far from the banquet hall. A few minutes after she arrives, she hears the door open. In comes Draco, spotting a fair beauty in front of him as he enters the room.

"Oh my! I didn't think anyone would come here. Who are you?" Hermione exclaims in surprise.

Draco moves one hand down to his waist and bows. "Do not be alarmed my lady. My name is Draco."

"Are you a prince?" She asks, look at his fancy attire.

"Yes my lady. What may I ask is your name?"

"Oh." She stands up, plucking up the ends of her dress, she bows back to the gentleman. "My name is Hermione."

Shocked he was on the inside, yet he remained composed enough to ask, "Hermione? As in Princess Hermione Potter?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Draco clears his throat. "Well.. I was just saying, you look much younger than I've heard of." He quickly replies. 'And much more beautiful than the rumors claim.'

Hermione looks at him concerned. "Oh really."

"Yes but nevermind that. You look very beautiful tonight. But I thought you were supposed to be in the hall?"

She sits down on the couch she previously was sitting in. "I ditched the hall, it is very boring in there. Besides, you look like you want some company. Why don't you have a seat?" She pats the seat besides her.

"Ah thank you my lady. I would love to." He graciously accepts the offer and goes over to sit down. They talk for awhile and he tosses a couple hints that he likes her but she barely notices. So he decides to lean down and kiss her, she hesitates away from him. "Hm? What is it?" He asks perplexed.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm not that comfortable to be doing such acts at this time." She turned away with her hands in her lap.

Draco exhales slightly. "Don't tell me you swore off men to become a nun?"

Hermione looks at him taken back. "No. No that's not what I meant. I just mean it seems as this is going a bit fast. I mean just met you and-"

"And you reject me?" Draco closes his eyes for a moment, letting the rejection sink in before getting up to leave. "I'm sorry I bothered you then. I'll just go."

"Wait no! Don't go yet." A hand reaches out to grab his wrist and pull him back. Though she may have pulled a little too hard. The blond prince feels himself being pulled back into the couch, so he twists around to catch the edge of the backrest instead of falling onto the princess herself. When he regains his sense of balance, the teen notices that his face is nearly touching the girl's. Hermione blushes scarlet before realizing what she had done. She attempts to shriek in surprise, but Draco beats her to it and kisses her gently. She accepts, pulling him to sit beside her again. They continue their kiss until the clock chimes midnight and the love birds soon part.

"Mm that was lovely." Hermione says, still in a daze.

"Yes it was." Draco replies, holding her close.

She blushes then asks to be excused. "I thank you for the wonderful time tonight but I must go. It is time for me to retire for the night."

"I understand. But may I ask when I can see you again?"

"Oh well I'm not allowed to leave the grounds without an escort. My folks are really strict on that, me being the only princess of a wealthy kingdom."

"Then perhaps I visit you here?"

Hermione thinks before telling him the location of her room's balcony. "My room is near the back of the castle. A large, old oak stands in front of the balcony with niods scaling my wall. They're quite lovely in the summer bloom."

"Ah. I'll be sure to look for them. Thank you my dear." He helps her up and gives her one last kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. "Goodnight, my princess."

"Goodnight my prince." She replies, heading to her chambers. Draco soon leaves the castle before his friends. Thinking they were at the Malfoy castle already, he headed home. Theo and Blaise however, they had been runned out of the hall for getting into a drunk argument over some petty arrangements. Luckily it wasn't too big of a scene so they drunkenly wobbled back home.

…

The next morning, Draco goes to a church on the far outskirts of his kingdom to talk with a friend. The head priest of the church, Albus, was overseeing cleaning for the week. When Draco walked in, Albus turned around from his window cleaning and welcomed him in.

"Ah Draco. It's so good to see you my boy." He opened his arms to hug the young prince. Draco accepted the hug. "My dear old friend, how are you Father?"

"I'm doing fine, young Draco, I'm doing fine." He replied. "So what brings you to see me on such a fine day."

Draco backs up and asks clearly, "I was wanting to know if you could hold a private wedding for me?"

The old priest exhales, "What for? Is this for you and Pansy? That girl's not interested in you in the slightest. It is time to move on from your delusions my boy."

Draco nodded understandably. "I know but I'm no longer interested in Pansy. She was just an old, meaningless crush. I'm in love with someone else, a beauty that rivals even Aphrodite, the only maiden in the world for me."

Albus listens to his love speech. "Well then, who might I ask are you in love with?"

Draco gladly replies, "The maiden I'm in love with is the beautiful and lovely princess Hermione."

"Does she know about the marriage?" Albus inquires.

"No." The prince shakes his head. "I will tell her tonight though. It will be a wonderful night tonight."

Taking a few minutes to think about the proposal. "Do you know what her father might do if he found out his only daughter is marrying his worst rival, a Malfoy?"

"I'll worry about that later. Right now will you agree to marry me to this girl?" Draco presses the old man.

…

Meanwhile, in the Potter castle, the princess awakes from her beauty sleep. Dreaming of nothing but pleasantries with her prince Draco. "Oh last night was so romantic!" She exclaims breathlessly, hugging her pillow tightly. She slips out of her bed, still clutching her pillow. "A prince is in love with me~. A prince is in love with me~." The girl spins while singing softly.

Then she stops, as a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, I wonder who prince Draco really is. Maybe I should ask my nurse. Oh nurse, I need you!" She rings her bedside bell a few times, not a moment later does her nursemaid comes in.

"What is it my dear? Why did you call?" Lavender asks the princess. "Oh for goodness sake, you're not even properly dressed child. Come, let us get you dressed." She motions for Hermione to come over to the closet.

"Oh I will but I have a few questions I wish to ask. Do you mind?"

The nursemaid groans inside, but gives a pleasant smile to the girl. "Of course you can dear. What are they?"

Hermione puts down her pillow, "Do you.. um.. do you know any princes of the lands?"

"Yes, I know just about everyone of them. Which one do you want to know about?" Lavender asks. 'So she's finally wising up to be married.'

"Which one has the name, prince Draco?" She asks curiously.

Lavender's eyes grew wide, she took a deep breath and sat in an empty chair. "That one. That one is prince Draco Malfoy of the kingdom of wealth and prosperity. That castle is nothing but vile snakes! The kingdom of the Malfoys and their family is your father's mortal enemy."

"What?" The princess exclaims in shock. "I can not understand. This, this is the reason for all the fights in the towns? I had always thought it was because of scuffles within the towns like say taxes, bar fights, land and property ownership. Why are we enemies with the Malfoy kingdom if I may ask?"

The nursemaid looks the princess in the eyes. "Why do you ask?" She questions her seriously, avoiding the question. "Have you gotten into some trouble with this prince?"

"Uh no. No of course not. I was just wondering is all. I really like the name though, Draco, dragon. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just wondering if we weren't enemies, do you think we go well together?" She shyly asks.

"I don't think so missy. Your mother would have a heart attack if she found out. You would bring shame to this family. So wipe your thoughts of this prince or you will pay the consequences. In the meantime, I will head over to Albus's place to make a confession. And to pray that you will never run into that bastard of a prince." Lavender left the girl alone, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione looked down with sadness, hearing her family was at odds with her lover was heart wrenching. She moved over to her window to look out over the castle grounds, leaning against the stone as she looked out. "It's no fair." She mutters to herself. "Although, I believe it be wise for me to caution myself on his next visit with me. I then shall ask why does my heart beat for him and only him." In the back of her pondering mind, she wished it was not true and tries to stay positive. 'Yet I say Dramione seems like a nice name for our relationship.' She softly giggles at the joke of a name she gave herself and her lover.

…

As Draco and Albus were just finishing up their little quarrel on whether or not Draco should marry Hermione, they also discussed how this could change the strife between the two families. Soon, finally Albus gave in, allowing Draco to win his part of the argument to marry Hermione. Albus promised to marry them by midnight. While the planning was going on, the nursemaid had been eavesdropping on them, before they left, Lavender ran off back to Potter castle. A plan was forming in her mind on how to tell the king and how she could have more higher authority over the princess, as she was sick of her position to baby her day in and day out.

* * *

 **That is act one of two, I will apologize once again if the characters are not on point. I made this long, long time ago with the intent of it being a fast-paced romantic story between Draco and Hermione. I guess you could say I prefer fast paced romance stories than build up ones, that's just my opinion.**

*The kingdoms have a few names and the two where the Malfoy's and Potter's live was tricky but I should say unique. Slyzarins is a mix of Slytherin, Salazar, and Serpens, Latin for snake; Leoricdor is a mix of Gryffindor, Godric, and Leo, Latin for lion. The only ideal names I could come up with. Seemed fitting though.


	2. Act II

**Here is part two. Beware of minor character deaths.**

 **Please do enjoy if you can.**

* * *

 **Act II** :

"So you'll really do it sir? Will you marry us tonight?"

Albus sighs before nodding his reply. "Of course my boy, it would be my pleasure. As much as I do wish it was under better circumstances, but I'll see what I can do. Now as for you shoo. There is much to do and so little time to do it." With that Albus whisks the prince out the door and goes to his office for some preparations.

"Many thanks sir." Draco takes the steed he came in on and headed for the Potter's kingdom, Leoricdor. After an half hour ride through the town, he stopped to hide his ride then began the half hour walk to the castle. He made it to behind the castle where the store house was kept. He snuck in through the back and looked for the princess's oak tree to her room. Eventually the prince was able to find the oak tree and the dark red flowers covering most of the sidewall.

He decided to climb the oak tree to try and peak over the balcony. The aged tree creaked softly as he climbed swiftly from branch to branch. Draco was able to reach the middle of the tree and look over into the room. The glass doors were slightly open, letting in the afternoon breeze.

Thinking of a way to let the girl know he was near, he broke off a couple small branches and tossed them at the glass.

Hermione heard a couple knocks from the balcony doors and went to investigate. She opened the door right after another knock to the glass. Peeking outside she saw the bits of twigs on the ground then looked towards the tree to see a blond prince waving in her direction.

"Hello beautiful. Mind if I come over?" Draco asks his lover. Hermione nods and opens the glass doors before walking over to the balcony.

"Yes you may. But the tree doesn't reach this far over, you will have to climb up. Give me a minute and I'll throw down some sheets." She turned around back inside to reach for the sheets.

In a hurry, Draco decides to climb up the clematis vines instead. "That is okay. I can come to you." He jumps down from his perching spot and walks over to the wall. Luckily the vines were wrapped around a trellis and inside the stone. Testing one foot on the trellis, he hopped up and started climbing up the wall quickly. The wooden trellis soon became cracks in the stone and vine. He continued up just as Hermione came back with some sheets.

"Oh my goodness, you didn't need to do that. Here, grab on to this end." She tosses down one end and ties the other to the balcony. Draco chuckles as he reaches for the fabric and lifts himself up and over the balcony. "Well I am determined to see you so I can do anything just to be by your side and happy." He bows shortly with a smile to the princess.

Hermione giggles slightly before noticing his hands were scratched. "Dear me, your hands, they're bleeding. We must take care of them at once."

Draco walks over with a shrug. "They'll be fine." He watches her go over and pull back up the sheet used as rope and ripped off a few pieces. "No it's not fine. Don't you know the ague is going around? I don't want you to get sick." She dips the cloths in a bowl of water, walks over to lead him to a small couch to sit and mends his hands best she could. "There. That should be good for the time being."

Draco leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. "Thank you very much for the loving treatment my lady."

"Hm yes. You are very welcome my prince." She states darkly. The blond notices the cold tone and asks why she has such a tone. "Excuse me, but is something the matter my lady?"

Hermione turns her head. "Not at all."

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. I want to help make you smile again, it's so beautiful to see you smile."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she turns back to look at him. "Why are you really here? Is it just to play me or to woe me?"

Draco was shocked for a second at her question. "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

"Because I know you are the son of my father's enemy. Did you come here just to make a fool out of me?"

Draco sighs, knowing this was going to come up sooner or later, might as well get it over with now. "I know our families are at odds but to be honest, I was captured by your beauty and thought you were a nobleman's daughter at first glance. But to know you are the princess, which can makes things difficult for us to be together in the first place I know. Yet I don't care. I don't normally believe in such things as love at first sight but after last night, I really did fall in love at first sight." He turns to look into her deep brown eyes. "And I mean I fell so hard, I really do love you not by your status but for you."

Hermione listens and watches intently, but after looking at the sincerity in his frosty gray eyes, she could tell he was truthfully in love with her as she was. "Even my name is Malfoy, I don't care, I can just be Draco forever."

She smiles. "And I just Hermione." The two share a kiss before the prince pulls the girl up. "What is it my dear lord?"

"I have a question for you, I would like you to accept this token of a gift." He reaches into his pocket to pull out a ribbon of scarlet to hand the girl. "I give you this in place of a future ring, as I would like to make you my wife."

Hermione covers her mouth in shock before nodding eagerly. "Yes. Yes my lord I will." She reaches out to hug him and kiss him once more.

"Then my dear, do you mind escaping with me for a few hours? I know of a place where we can wed soon."

Hermione nods. "I can meet you out by the market if that is okay?"

"Near the little pastry shop on the west end, I will be waiting with my steed. Then we shall ride out together. I will bring you back by the evening bell." He promises her, arms around her close.

She nods, agreeing with the plan. "Yes I will see you soon." The two then part, Draco leaps over the railing and lands cleanly before waving to his lover in the balcony. Hermione waves back and watches him leave. She turns to get dressed in something casual but attractive for the wedding. She grabs a cloak to hide herself in, though before leaving she took the scarlet ribbon and put it up in her hair, then she left out of her room. Leaving the castle through a couple secret passages she managed to find during her childhood, she wondered out through the shadows of the courtyard into town. The girl managed with no trouble to find the little pastry shop and the boy she loved dearly behind it. She followed the boy out of town before climbing on his horse as the two rode out to Albus's church.

The lovers arrived not less than an hour, Draco led her inside; making sure no one was in the building at their arrival. "Excuse me. Father sir?"

"Ah Draco, you have returned my boy. Just a minute, you may come to the altar." Albus called from his office, a slight crash of books could be heard after.

"Um are you okay sir?" Hermione calls out.

Coughing slightly, Albus responds. "Don't worry my dear. It was just some dusty old tombs."

"Let us get settled." Draco reassures her as he closed the doors behind them. Hermione walks ahead and sets her cloak on a pew before stopping in front of the steps. Draco falls in right beside her. "You look very beautiful…"

She turns to look up at him. "Hm?"

"Uh I um.. I mean stunning.. so very stunning. I know I just saw you but in this radiant light, you're like an angel." He rambles on. She laughs softly at his attempts to charm her.

"Why thank you, I was saving this dress for such an occasion."

"Really?" She smiled at him, "Well for a memorable event to be honest but this is more than perfect."

A cough came from beside them as the turned around, startled from their trance. Albus looks up, "Oh don't mind me. Just a rusty old throat. Shall we get started?"

The couple nods and allows the priest to step in front of them. The two hold hands and was ready to begin until Hermione realized something. "Hold on sir please. Won't this be an illegal marriage without a bond? I mean the quickest we may get one would be by the next fortnight."

The old priest chuckles. "Yes that is true my dear. You're in luck though. Just the other day I was to wed a couple from a farming community but they never made it. Both small families came down with ague and the couple perished. I was to rid of the bond but I had a feeling it could still be used in some way."

"But you'll be arrested for this."

"It is alright. If you are having regrets about this, you may wait until you are ready. There is nothing stopping you." Albus reassured her.

Hermione goes quiet to think about the idea before remembering she loves the boy next to her enough to not care about the laws. "I will do it." She exclaims self-confidently in her decision. Albus nods and looks to Draco who also replies in the same manner of confidence.

"Very well then. With this bond, you will be wed to the names on the paper, so your names will be anew. To Prince Draco Malfoy, from this day forth, you shall be called Colten Edwards. To Princess Hermione Potter, from this day forth, you shall be called Isolda Edwards. Do you accept these names?"

"Yes Father we do." The two said in unison. "Then we go on to the vows."

The couple said their vows and graciously thanked Albus for his help in the secret wedding and union of the two. "Any time my children. I wish for the best for you two." The priest bid them goodbye, promising to keep the secret of the union. Draco and Hermione left and headed back to the kingdom of Leoricdor. The two stopped by the pastry shop from earlier for a treat as they walked back to the castle. They discussed how happy they were to be together and what they would do next. The young couple agreed to meet up later the next evening.

"I shall meet you on your balcony at ten or eleven, or do you choose a different time?"

Hermione laughs, "Whenever you choose sweet, your choice."

Draco insists, "It is your home, I don't want to wake you up or catch you dressing."

She smiled and replied, "Well if I'm asleep, you can just sleep with me or wake me up. I wouldn't care." She shrugged it off.

"Okay but what of the second part? If I come and you're dressing?"

"Well, alright. You have a point. So how about around eleven? I'll have a rope ready and waiting for your arrival."

"A rope this time? You mean I can't continue to climb the tree or vines?" He pouts playfully.

"No. And I doubt those vines can hold you a second time around. And it'll be dark."

Draco smiled, lifted her up to spin around a bit. "Alright. That's perfect. See you then." He kisses her then the two part to head home.

...

The next evening, during dinner at the Potter's home, Lord and Lady Potter had a talk with Hermione. They told her in three days time, she was to marry a prince of the east ports. Yet she refused. Lord Harry was furious at her. "What do you mean you won't marry?! Just the other night you were complaining about not being wed soon enough."

"A wise king once told me that I shouldn't marry until I was eighteen at least." She quotes her grandfather back when he was still king.

Lord Harry grumbles at the words his uncle had once used. 'Geez, Sirius, you had to tell her that when she was a babe.' He put down his food before sternly telling her to behave. "I have changed my mind. You will marry within three days time or you are not my daughter any more."

His wife, Lady Ginny nods her head. "I agree completely."

Hermione sighed and stood up to leave. She bowed to her father. "Alright father. I'll get ready."

Pleased to see his daughter coming around, he nodded. "Good girl. You may go now." The princess nods and leaves the dining area. As she leaves, a plan starts to form in her minds. Her parents did not think she was smart enough to run off with no money or clothing, but she got the better of them. Later that night, just before eleven, Hermione had already snuck into the treasure room and filled up five to six bags of gold, jewelry, and coins. She had two sacks filled with clothing and some personal stuff she needed. Making sure the bags were sturdy enough, she placed three bags of coins and jewels in one sack, and the remaining three in the second. While she worked, Draco arrived, climbing over the balcony with the promised rope left by the princess, he walked over to his new bride. Hugging her from behind, he kissed her then asked what she was doing.

"Well, I have a situation and I need your help."

The prince leaned in curious, "Name it." The princess told her lover the plan to leave and run away together.

"Okay so first, you are to go off tomorrow and rile up my overly drunk cousin Ron and have a fight with him. Knowing him, he'll fight you to the death. So if you accidentally kill him in the process, okay maybe on purpose-"

"Well isn't he your cousin? Why go that length?" He interrupts her.

She sighs shortly before going over to have a seat on the bed, Draco follows and sits beside her. "Well I do love him as family yes, but as we grew up things got a bit complicated. He started eyeing me in a weird way, and when he's drunk he'll do like any drunk guy would do. And sometimes even touch me or hold me while drinking in parties. And if I'm alone with him, he'll corner me and fall asleep mostly before doing… you know.. he gets a little creepy when left alone with me. Starts to ramble on and on about comparing barmaids with me and stuff. So if something happened to him, I'd be eternally grateful." She explains. He nods before allowing her to continue with her plan.

"So after he's injured or dead, see if you can find a way to be banished instead of killed at the stake. You can get help from friends or common folk if you wish. I will perform a fake tearing scene over my cousin's injured self. Then the day after, before my marriage-"

"Marriage! To whom? You're already married to me."

Hermione exhaled in annoyance. "Well one, our marriage is secret and only the two of us knows anything about it. Two, it was my parents decision to marry me off to Prince Victor of the east kingdom in a couple days. And three, if you interrupt me again I'll beat you in the head with a book."

Draco gulped and nodded for her to continue. She straightened herself up to finish. "Now after I give a fake cry to my cousin's demise, I will go to Albus's church for a prayer before meeting you in the kingdom to the south. Does that sound agreeable?"

"And after this whole scheme?"

"We go off to live together of course. We run away and live in another kingdom or travel across the seas to live, just the two of us." She explained.

"Yes alright." Then he points to the sacks off to the side. "Then what of these bags you were packing?"

"Well, I was hoping for my strong and handsome love to carry them with him to his banished kingdom for me. It's all we'll need to start out with."

"Oh, well alright then. I like this plan so far. But one thing.."

She looks up at him curiously, "Hm?"

Draco looks down, lovingly into her eyes while caressing her cheek. "Let us have some much deserved alone time for our honeymoon, shall we?" Hermione blushes before nodding. Allowing her new husband to caress and touch her so pleasantly throughout the night.

...

The next day, things started to go just as planned. Draco took the sacks of clothes and coins to his place and told a servant to carry them to an inn in the southern kingdom. He also sent along some of his personal belongings and clothing with the servant and told them to wait at the inn for him. Then with his friends Blaise and Theo, he left to look for Ron. He gave them an idea of what was going on before they arrived at the pub Ron was to frequent the most. Since it was mid morning, it was pretty scarce, save for a few cleaners and the bartender. Draco walked up to the lone, ginger nobleman on a stool, just drinking to his heart's content. He stopped short of the man before clearing his throat.

The ginger noble looked around and scoffed. "Who you blondie?"

"I am Prince Draco Malfoy, I have need to speak with you, Duke Ronald."

At the sound of Draco's title, Ron coughed at his drink for a minute before turning around fully to sneer and mock. "Oh so you're the one that my cousin's nurse Lavender told me about. You were supposed to get married to my favorite cousin Hermione is that right? Well I hope you didn't do it, and I hope she said no to a disgusting snake like you."

Draco stood there looking proud, not letting this drunk knock him off his cloud. "Of course not. She said yes without thinking twice! We are married and to make sure you won't tell Potter, she told me to get rid of you. Slicing off your tongue and hands sounds like the perfect plan, don't you think?" He smirks at the drunk and hot-headed individual.

Ron spats at him. "You're lying! I know she wouldn't marry someone as dirty as you! She's mine, all mine!"

"Oh so I guess you haven't heard she is suppose to wed another prince from the land to the east?" Draco asks, dodging a half tankard of ale being thrown at him.

"Lies! She would never marry you or anyone else! She would never ask for you to kill me, she loves me! She's my family and I love her. And I'll get her father's approval of her hand in marriage real soon." He withdrew his sword and aimed it as steadily as he could at the prince before him. "After I present your head on a platter you slimy snake! I'm the best sword fighter in the area, you couldn't kill me alone. I have back up and you don't."

Blaise steps in beside his prince as Theo takes the other side. "Oh yes he does to. Yet you seem to be outnumbered. Where is your backup?"

"Right here." Quick as a flash for a drunken man his arm darting out in a clumsy yet fatal blow, he stabs the closest person nearest to him, Theo in the neck. Theo attempted to evade the jab to the throat, nevertheless the tip of the sword left a gash against the jugular. Theo falls onto his knees to the floor, sputtering bits of blood and heaving for breath, hands around his neck to try and stop the bleeding until silence as his body fell lifeless. Ron snickers as he swings the blade, letting drips of blood spill onto the corpse's clothing, as if to rub away the filth on his lovely, ornate blade. "So what now, cousin-in-law?"

Draco stares at his friend's lifeless body, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opened them, even the piercing daggers he saw around his enemy wasn't enough to satisfy.

"I would have been friendly, but," He unsheathes his blade and holds it, self-assured in front of him menacingly ready to fight. In a tone to make even a grown man shake in fear, he replies to his challenger. "I'm afraid you have just had your last drink for good." Then rushes at Ron with the intent to kill.

After a good solid ten minutes, Ron was down with the whole pub stained in blood. Draco carries Theo's body off and leaves Blaise behind. The sheriff, Severus Snape arrived not long after with a few knights of the castle, rushing into the building and shocked at the sight.

"You there, Zabini! Explain this at once." The sheriff turns to Blaise to make him explain.

Calmly Blaise explained that Draco had only come to have a chat with Duke Ronald about some matters of arranging and alliance with the kingdom as the feud had gone on long enough in anyone's opinion. Severus listens and nods understandingly before speaking again. "Well bring me Prince Draco so I can lock him up for a few days."

"No I will not. But might I offer a better solution?" Blaise asks.

"Kid listen, if I do nothing then it'll be my head that will roll." He explained, "I can't do nothing about this unless justice comes to serve."

"Well what about banishment? That is a punishment in its rightful way." Severus thinks the idea over for a bit before allowing the prince, or former prince to be banished from the kingdom. Blaise thanks the sheriff before running off to find Draco and tell him the good news.

...

Later in the day, the court of Potter received the dreadful news of Duke Ronald. They were quite shocked, angry, and mourned over the loss of a good friend. The queen, Ginny decided to personally tell her daughter the tragic news before going off to mourn with her husband and the Duke's family. She knocks on her daughter's room before allowing herself in.

Hermione looks up from reading a book. "Oh hello mother, what can I do for you?" Noticing she was in distress.

Ginny takes a bit of cloth from her hand to dab her eyes. "It's awful my daughter. I come bearing bad news."

Closing her book onto her lap, Hermione looks up to her mother. "What is it mother? What has happened?"

"Your dear cousin, Ron, my dear has just been killed in a street brawl." She sniffs as she speaks.

The girl covers her mouth in shock, "Oh no! By whom?"

Ginny blows her nose before clinching the cloth in her hands tightly. "By the evil hell spawn of a prince, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sheds a few tears in response. "My oh my, what a despicable villain!"

"I quite agree. And just before your wedding no less! I am very upset at that Malfoy spawn for this. And the most blasphemy of news came as well. The courts have claimed that he is banished from the western lands than to be killed on the spot! The nerve of them people. I will have your father talk to them about stricter laws and punishments." Ginny announced.

"That is crazy mother. If you would like, I could run down to the *apothecary and pick up a poison to send it to him." Hermione offered to help her mother feel better.

"Oh no no no, young lady, a proper young woman as yourself shouldn't do such things." She scolds her daughter's behavior. "No, instead, let us just get on with the wedding. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Hermione cleans her face before replying, "I'm going to Albus's to do a few prayers of good health and fortune for my future."

Ginny nodded as she was leaving. "Of course dear, that will be fine. Please don't stress yourself over this wedding, especially with the absence of our dear Ron. Have a good day dear."

"Yes mother."

...

The following day, Hermione heads over to Albus's church but takes a wide turn to head to the southern kingdom of *Areaious. There that night, she meets up with Draco. The two have a heartfelt reunion before heading into the inn for the night. Planning to seek out a cottage over the seas to live hand in hand, together forever.

 _The End!_

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? If any of the characters seemed slightly OC, I personally apologize as I wrote them in character the best I could in remembrance and with my friends help, besides it's better than being off completely.**

 **That's all for this story readers, if you didn't read the author's note when coming in, I'm not making a sequel or more to it. That is it and I hope you liked it. If not, I'm sorry but this is it.**

*Apothecary is a place to mix poisons, potions, and other remedies for people who were sick or need to get rid of someone or pests. In the old days it was used by those called 'alchemists' or 'witches', most apothecaries were (in) pharmacies.

*As said in the previous chapter note, the kingdoms were giving different names to be ideal. In all honesty I can not tell you where the kingdom of Areaious got it's name from. It was in the original work from years ago, I still have no clue where it came from so I just kept the name. Lazy yes, I wanted to put this up asap though.


End file.
